A Gay Old Time
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: A night out causes Andy to make some life changing decisions. Slash. OC/Pc Andy/OC, Janto. Warnings: Slash, mentions mpreg, threesome. Spoilers: Spoilers for Torchwood and The Addams Family. Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or the Addams Family.


**Title:** A Gay Old Time

**Author:** caz251

**Summary:** A night out causes Andy to make some life changing decisions.

**Rating: **PG-15

**Characters: **Andy, Rhys, Ianto, Jack, Jonny, Gomez, Fester, Pugsley, OC!David and OC!Kevin

**Pairing: **OC!David/Andy/OC!Kevin, Jack/Ianto mentions of Gwen/Rhys

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Torchwood and The Addams Family

**Warnings:** Slash, mentions mpreg, threesome

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.

**AN: **For my 100th fic I had a poll on my profile and my livejournal the results were a fic in the Addams Family/Torchwood universe and slash, so here you go an Andy-centric Addams slashfic. Critcism is welcomed, be it constructive or not.

Andy looked around the bar, it wasn't what he would have expected Rhys to choose, but then again he had never thought he would choose someone like Gwen as a spouse. The male members of the family, or rather Pugsley had wanted to see what the nightlife in Cardiff was like, so this little excursion had come about. Cousin It and Lurch had both declined the invitation so it was him, Rhys, Johnny, Jack, Ianto, Pugsley and Uncles Fester and Gomez that made up the group. They had started out at the manor with one of Grandmamma's meals to set them up for a night of drinking, then headed to the nearest pub to get the evening started.

Rhys, to Andy's surprise had insisted on choosing the next venue, but when he muttered something about Gwen, Andy realised that he was trying to make sure he didn't choke himself with the leash she had put on him. When Rhys led them into a gay club though he was rather shocked, not expecting Rhys to even know that the club existed let alone where it was. He dragged his cousin aside to ask him and was told that Gwen hadn't wanted him to come out, that she couldn't trust him not to flirt with other women, so he had looked up somewhere where he couldn't, just to get her off his case.

Gomez, Johnny and Rhys had made their way straight to a booth, hoping to show that they were completely uninterested in anything but the booze, while Fester went to get drinks and then joined them. Jack had led Ianto to the dance floor, and they were currently grinding against each other to the beat of the music, leaving him and Pugsley to stare at them open-mouthed. The dancing style completely different from the previous Saturday and the tango they had danced at the party. Pugsley turned to him, a little unsure of himself, being only eighteen he had never been able to drink while out at home, and had obviously decided to take his lead from him.

Spotting a couple of guys he knew he told Pugsley that he was going to speak with some friends, his cousin still not really sure of himself in the strange environment followed him. The couple were dancing, not as close as Jack and Ianto were, but close enough that Andy was unable to slip between them like he had planned, instead he moved behind one of them, David, and pressed himself to the man's back, reaching round to grope Kevin.

Both men reacted in the way he had expected them to as soon as they knew it was him, instead of punching him, as they would have had it been anyone else they pulled him between them and continued to dance. Pugsley stared at him in shock, obviously having not expected him to have been accepted into their dance so easily, not that he had a problem with it, he was an Addams after all. Andy chanced a quick look at his cousin who had quickly regained his composure and was being led off to dance with another man, he shrugged and turned back to his dance partners.

He had been friends and on off lovers with David and Kevin for a few years, he had met them not long after he had joined the Cardiff PD, their car having been stolen. After getting to know them he had considered them good friends and they had been friends for almost a year when the men had made a move on him. The two men were completely faithful to each other and neither of them had ever thought of asking a third to join them until Andy.

The pair were together and at times Andy would join them, but he would never take it any further, no matter how many times they had tried to convince him to become a trio with them. He knew that he couldn't, he knew that they loved him and that he loved them, but he complicated their relationship and he couldn't allow himself to come between them. If it was just the two of them they could get as close to marriage they could in the world, something he knew the men wanted but would give up for him.

It was one thing he envied Gwen, he knew that she didn't truly love Rhys as he did her, everyone that knew them could see that with the exception of Rhys himself, Andy was sure the other man was walking around with rose tinted glasses on. She had the marriage though, she'd been able to commit to someone she didn't love as much as she proclaimed she did, but he was unable to marry the two men he loved.

He relaxed into the dance, enjoying the feel of being between the men once again, it was something he had missed terribly, but he had been trying to distance himself from them for their own sakes. He thought that if they didn't see him they would move on and commit to each other, but he knew that the men were just as stubborn as he was. His main grievance with them not committing to each other because of him was the subject of children. Both David and Kevin yearned for a child and they had more chance of being approved for adoption or even fostering if they had a civil partnership.

Andy wanted that for them, he really did, both men would be amazing with a child and he knew that there was an alternative option that they could take so that the three of them could be together and have a child, but he was too afraid to take that route. He knew that things could go badly if he explained his family history to the two men, Gwen's introduction to the family the previous weekend showed just how badly it could go, but things could be so much worse for him.

Knowing that David and Kevin loved him, truly loved him, made it easier in a way for him to want to tell them, but even if they didn't freak out there was a chance of discovery that horrified him. A great many people would want to dissect him or any other male in the family if they found out what great great uncle Hartmut had done to them. That was something that to him was unforgivable, their family motto may be that they would gladly feast on those who would subdue, but the first rule of the Addams family was family first and foremost.

No-one outside of the Addams family could ever know what the mad scientist of the family had managed to do. If he was serious about the idea he would first have to go through a blood binding Addams marriage ceremony with David and Kevin, something he wasn't sure either of them would go for. Even then he would have to quit his job and go into hiding for nine months, something that he wasn't sure he could do, it would mean relying on the other men to provide for him. It wouldn't be fair on any of them for David and Kevin to have to provide for him for nine months, especially if they had a baby they would have to care and provide for as well.

He couldn't help but wonder if Ianto had ever thought about broaching the subject with Jack, it wasn't the easiest thing to explain, but then again Jack Harkness knew about aliens so at least Ianto had a head start. Anyone who worked dealing with aliens on a daily basis at least had the possibility of being able to accept the idea of a male getting pregnant. Andy on the other hand, his lovers were just normal guys, Kevin an accountant and David a mechanic.

He had no idea how to explain that his great great uncle had been a mad scientist that had somehow, no-one really knows how, managed to make it possible for the males in their family to carry children, by changing their genes, but not only doing that, but had managed to change the whole family on a genetic level, even backwards through time. At times he didn't even understand it and he had had years to come to terms with and understand the situation.

Andy knew what it was that he wanted to do, he really wanted to settle down with the men he loved and have a child, but there were so many reasons why it was a bad idea. He came out of his thoughts when he heard someone yelling his name, he turned to see Jack standing on the table trying to get his attention and beckon him over to where the rest of the group were sat. Seeing the jealous look on David and Kevin's faces at the sight of Jack he reached a decision, both these men loved him, he would take a chance on them.

He smiled, placing an arm around each of their waists and started to walk towards the table that Rhys and the others had claimed as their own. "Come on," Andy said seriously, "I think it's about time you met some of my family."


End file.
